Dinosaurier / Spinnen
Dinosaurier / Spinnen ist nach alter Zählung die 8. CD der WAS IST WAS-Reihe und steht heute nicht mehr zum Verkauf. Die CD umfasst insgesamt 36 Kapitel, von denen 16 auf Dinosaurier und 20 auf Spinnen ''abfallen. Die Gesamtlaufzeit beträgt 59:00 (neunundfünfzig Minuten), von denen 26:51 auf ''Dinosaurier ''und 32:09 auf ''Spinnen ''abfallen. Die Angabe im CD-Booklet ist 50 Minuten. In der zweiten Version Dinosaurier / Ausgestorbene Tiere von 2012 wird ''Spinnen vollständig von Ausgestorbene Tiere ersetzt. Dinosaurier bleibt gleich. Zum ersten Mal erschienen ist sie als CD und MC 2004. Außerdem ist die CD Teil der Hörspiel-Box Vol. 3 mit Katzen / Pferde und Seeräuber / Schiffe aus dem Jahr 2009. Dinosaurier ''ist 2012 auch als Einzelfolge erschienen. Neben der Hörspiele und der Hörspiel-Box gibt es noch die TV-Folgen Dinosaurier und Spinnen aus dem Jahr 2001. Dinosaurier Viele Fragen Wann lebten die Dinos? Wie gefährlich war der Tyrannosaurus Rex? Was sind Sauropoden? Warum gibt es heute keine Dinosaurier mehr? Inhalt Tess sucht ihren Freund Theo und fragt Quentin, ob der was wisse. Nach langer, ausgiebiger Antwort stellt sich heraus, dass der im '''heimischen Garten' ist. Hier sitzt Theo im Blumenbeet und gräbt es vollständig um. Er hat die ganzen Löcher gebuddelt, um ein paar Vergissmeinnicht einzupflanzen, hat dabei aber eine "sensationelle Entdeckung gemacht". Tess scherzt, bei den Tiefen der Krater sei er sicher auf Erdöl gestoßen - doch Nein! Von den Knochen, die Theo im Garten gefunden hat, geht er aus, dass es Dinosaurier-Knochen sind. Diese Aussage beruht darauf, dass er "statistisch anerkannter Hobbypaläontologe" sei, ein Wort das Tess nicht kennt und daher fragt, ob man das essen könne. Doch jetzt geht es im Kraterfeld erst richtig los: Theo findet einen Knochen nach dem anderen, die allesamt konserviert werden müssen. Bevor er sie mit seinem speziellen Spezialrezept, einem Kakao-Eier-Gemisch einpinselt, das er im Mixer hergestellt hat, spritzt er sie noch mit dem Gartenschlauch ab. Tess ist noch immer skeptisch, ob die Knochen zusammengebaut auch noch ein Dinosaurierskelett ergeben werden, das laut Theo sämtliche "wissenschaftliche Fachexperten-Spezialisten in aller Welt" begeistern wird. Er hält noch kurz einen Schwafel über die ungeheure Bedeutung von Dinosaurierfossilien schwankt dann aber rasch auf die Spekulationen um, um was für einen Dinosaurier es sich handeln könnte. Er zieht den Brachiosaurus und den Tyrannosaurus Rex in Erwägung, findet aber keine Antwort und will die gefundenen Knochen mit bereits bestimmten Skeletten vergleichen. Im Dinosauriermuseum stehen die drei Freunde zunächst im Wald, der aus Nadelbäumen und anderen Pflanzen aus der Jura-Zeit besteht, in dem auch ein Brachiosaurus steht, den Tess "klein" schimpft. Beim Stichwort "Pflanzenfresser" bekommt Tess plötzlich Hunger auf einen kleinen Salat. Bei näherer Betrachtung des Brachiosaurus gesteht Tess ein, dass dieser doch ein "Riesen-Ömmes" sei, ergänzt von Theos Kommentar zu der Größe der größten Sauropoden. Neben dem Skelett liegen große Steine, die man im Magen der riesigen Dinos gefunden hatte. Nach einem genauen Vergleich stellt Theo fest, dass die Knochen nicht mit seinen Fundstücken übereinstimmen. Wieder schaltet sich Tess ein, da sie Hunger habe, das Museum bald schließe und sie den Brachio-Dingens nun lange genug angeschaut hätten Viel spannender erscheint Tess da der Knopf, der Informationen über "Dinos in der Kreidezeit" abspielt. Nach zweifachem Drücken hat Tess den Apparat kaputt gemacht, der nur noch "Triceratops" sagen kann, bis Tess ihm den Gnadenstoß gibt. Wieder denkt Tess ans Essen und denkt beim Namen Triceratops an ein fruchtiges Kaubonbon. Sie hat wirklich großen Hunger und mault herum, dass sie endlich nach Hause wolle. Theo aber insistiert, dass er noch herausfinden müsse, was für Knochen er im Garten gefunden habe. Tess versucht sich Abhilfe zu verschaffen, als sie sich daran machen will, ein T-Rex Ei zu essen, wovon Theo sie gerade noch so abhalten kann. Theos Schauermärchen, dass sich der Tyrannosaurus Rex nach 500 Millionen Jahren in ein blutrünstiges Monster verwandeln würde, was er von einem befreundeten Wissenschaftler gehört hatte, schenkt Tess allerdings keinen Glauben. Denn das gruselige Knurren, das Theo für ein Anzeichen der Wiederauferstehung interpretiert hatte, war in Wahrheit Tess' leerer Magen. Und da geschieht die Katastrophe: Tess reißt für Theo einen tragenden Knochen aus dem Tyrannosaurus-Skelett heraus, was es zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Einsturz bringt. Sie verlassen rasch das Museum, noch bevor eine Aufsicht das Verbrechen bemerkt hat. Wieder Zuhause macht Tess in der Küche "Dino-Schnitzel mit Pommes und Saurier-Salat". Indes verzweifelt Theo im Essraum, weil er auch nach stundenlanger Suche im Museum keinen passenden Vergleichsknochen gefunden hat, geht er aus, dass es sich bei den Knochen um eine neue Dinosaurier-Art handle, die er Theosaurus Rex. Als das Essen fertig ist, sitzt Theo schon wieder draußen im Garten und puzzelt sein Skelett zusammen, das nach Tess verdächtig klein und nach einem Vogel aussieht. Es ist der verstorbene Wellensittich, den ihr Nachbar, der Dr. Schlönske ein paar Jahre zuvor dort begraben hatte. Theo versucht sich noch herauszureden, bekommt aber als einzige Antwort zu hören, dass er ein ganz schön schräger Vogel sei. Nächste Themen Spinnen Weiteres Zum ersten und einzigen Mal ist eine Erzählerpassage in die Handlung integriert, als Tess im Dinosauriermuseum einen Knopf für das Abspielen von Informationen drückt. Spinnen Viele Fragen Was sind Jagdspinnen? Wie wird ein Netz gesponnen? Sind Spinnen für Menschen gefährlich? Warum bleiben Spinnen nicht in ihren eigenen Netzen kleben? Inhalt Theo ließt im Wohnzimmer in dem Veranstaltungsprogramm der Zeitung, dass in indem folgenden Woche "Die Schrägen Schrei-Singer" auftreten würden und schlägt Tess vor, zu dem Konzert zu gehen. Tess aber lehnt hochnäsig ab, die Truppe könne gar nicht singen, wohingegen sie mit ihrer betörenden Stimme viel besser bei einem Konzert aufgehoben wäre. Doch Theo lehnt eine Kostprobe des Gesangs ab, mit der Ausrede, das würde Tess nur vom Hausputzen ablenken, die seine Hilfe bei all den Spinnenweben eigentlich gebrauchen könnte. Da hilft als letzte Rettung nur der Staubsauger. Denn Tess hat Angst vor Spinnen. Zufällig findet Theo eine Annonce für einen Kurs gegen die Angst vor Spinnen: "Spinnenschocker, weg mit dem Ekel. Werden Sie ihre Angst vor Spinnen los und entdecken Sie die Faszination der Spinne mit dem 5-Punkte-Powerprogramm." Tess reißt Theo die Zeitung aus der Hand und ließt: "Holen Sie sich dieses unverzichtbare Heft solange der Vorrat reicht." Da übergibt sie das Putztuch an ihren Freund und zischt zum nächsten Kiosk ab. Mit dem Spinnenschocker-Heftchen zurück beginnt Tess sogleich mit ihrem Powerprogramm, bei dem sie Theo und Quentin begleiten. Punkt Eins beinhaltet die Informationsbeschaffung über Spinnen in einer Bibliothek. '''Dort angekommen erfreut sich Tess erstmal der Abwesenheit von Spinnen, die laut einem alten Kollegen Theos jedoch nicht besteht. Ihm zufolge gibt es die sogenannte Peruanische Bücherspinne, die sich in Bibliotheken und Büchereien in dicken alten Wälzern einnistet, weswegen sie auch zu den intelligentesten Spinnenarten gehört. Die bis zu 30cm große Spinne kann äußerst böse werden, wenn man sie stört. Vollkommen überfordert verlässt Tess das Gespräch und die Bücherei unter dem Vorwand, nun genug über Spinnen zu wissen. Für Punkt Zwei gegen die drei Freunde in das '''Terrarium des Zoos, um durch die Glasscheiben ersten Kontakt mit den Spinnen aufzunehmen. Selbst das macht Theo schon zu schaffen und er zögert, in das Gebäude einzutreten (ladies first), muss dann aber doch voran (Alter vor Schönheit), will aber nicht... es kommt zum Schlagabtausch mit Tess, die verdächtig direkt fragt, ob Theo etwa auch Angst vor Spinnen hätte. Er gibt es zu und sie gehen gemeinsam ins Terrarium. Dort angekommen sind sie sich auf einmal unsicher, ob Punkt Zwei nicht schon zu weit geht. Tess fürchtet sich sehr vor den Krabbelmonstern und will lieber ein Eis essen gehen, wird aber von Theo an das höhere Ziel ihrer Exkursion erinnert: "Weg mit dem Ekel vor Spinnen." Sie schaukeln sich gegenseitig in ihrer Panik über die Sicherheit der Glaskästen, die vielen Augen und die Beißwerkzeuge der Spinnen hoch, bis sie nur noch von einem Glaskasten zum nächsten fliehen. Als sie welche sehen, die die Glasscheiben hochkrabbeln sind sie an der Nervengrenze angekommen, die überschritten wird, als sie die Spinneneier auf dem Rücken der Spinne sehen. Tess muss sich übergeben. Sie projiziert ihre endlose Nervosität auf den hektisch zupfenden Balztanz der Spinnen. Tess wird immer noch beunruhigter, als sie sieht, wie nach der Paarung das Weibchen das Männchen verspeist. Sie flieht aus dem Terrarium. Im Wald absolvieren sie Punkt Drei des Spinnenschocker-Programms. Hier müssen sie Spinnen mit einem Kescher einsammeln, den Tess am liebsten gar nicht gebrauchen möchte. Erst nach einer halben Stunde findet Quentin zwischen Bäumen ein Spinnennetz. Theo macht sich dank seiner herausragender Kenntnisse und seines intensiven Studiums der Spinnenliteratur daran, die Spinnenart zu bestimmen und verkündet feierlich, dass das Radnetz einer Kreuzspinne gehöre. Tess ist nicht gerade begeistert, findet aber das Netzt an sich nicht schlecht. Tess freundet sich langsam mit dem Faszinosum Spinne an und liest gerne aus ihrem Spinnenschocker-Heft etwas zu der Reißfestigkeit von Spinnfäden vor. Das bringt Theo auf die Idee, aus Spinnseide super-reißfeste Stricke und Seile für Fischernetze, Tennisschlägergitter, Hängematten und Bergsteigerausrüstung herzustellen. Mit einem von ihm entwickelten superspeziellen Spezialverfahren werden die Spinnfäden mit den geerbten Stricknadeln seiner Großmutter miteinander verstrickt. Dafür plant er, im Wald genug verlassene Spinnennetze zu fangen, wobei ihm drei Netze schon reichen. Zeitlich passt das zum Beginn von Punkt Vier des Schockprogramms, dem Sammeln von Spinnen, vor dem Theo reichlich Angst hat und macht. Als sie auf das Netz einer Jagdspinne stoßen, macht sich Theo sofort daran, auch das Tier zu finden, um nicht in einen Hinterhalt zu geraten. Von der verkorksten Idee, ihr das Netz wegzunehmen bringt Tess ihn gerade noch ab, da sie ihm vor Augen führt, dass sich die Spinne vielleicht rächen könnte. Da fängt Tess gelassen eine Spinne mit dem Kescher und bittet Theo, diese in die Lupendose zu legen, um sie besser beobachten zu können. Er weigert sich und lügt, die Spinne würde sich wegen seiner kalten Hände sicher erschrecken. Es eskaliert wieder im Streit. Irgendwie schaffen sie es doch, das arme Tier mit einer Lupe zu betrachten. Vollkommen von den Spinnenaugen begeistert zitiert Theo "Schau mir in die Augen, Kleines.", was Tess verwundert persönlich versteht. Streng nach Plan begeben sich die Drei in die Zoohandlung zur Mutprobe und Punkt Fünf. Theo und Tess sind sich jedoch einig, dass sie dafür noch nicht bereit sind, weil sie sich keine Vogelspinne über den Bauch laufen lassen wollen. Bei einer anschließenden Diskussion, wer mutiger sei, kommt eine prekäre Straftat ans Licht, als Tess Theo vorwirft, er würde bereits das Zittern bekommen, wenn sie sich ins Kino schlichen. Quentin kann den Streit schlichten. Wieder Zuhause strickt Theo mit seinen Stricknadeln (rechts, links, unten durch, oben raus und zwei fallen lassen) die Spinnennetze zu seinem super-reißfesten Spinnfadenseil für Bergsteiger. Er befestigt es am Dachbalken und schwingt sich Tarzan gleich und mit einem Schrei der sich gewaschen hat geradewegs ins Mobiliar und die Suppenschüssel. Unverletzt, aber sich beklagend streckt er sich auf. Tess hingegen kündigt ein Lied für ihre lieb gewonnen Spinnen an: ''"Ihr lieben kleinen Spinnen, seid ihr denn hier drinnen? Dann geht doch lieber raus, aus meinem Ha-Haus." ''Theo scherzt, dass ihm bei dem Gesang nicht einmal ein Stimmenschocker-Kurs helfen würde, sondern nur Ohrenstöpsel. Tess nimmt's mit Humor Nächste Themen Seeräuber / Schiffe und Pferde / Katzen Weiteres Eine Erzählerpassage über die Reißfestigkeit von Spinnfäden gibt in der Geschichte das wieder, was Tess im Spinnenschocker-Heft dazu liest.